


Little Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Cute Merlin, Dark in later chapters, Dark!Arthur, Dark!Merlin, FWP, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Merlin is adopted?, Merlin likes pretty things, Murder, Murderer Arthur, Murderer Mithian, Murderer Morgana, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pre-slash Merthur, Pretty Merlin is crazy, Protective Arthur, Seduction, Some Feminization, Sweet Arthur, Underage not between Merlin and Arthur, Yay for panties, everyone is a little crazy, kid!Merlin, mild crossdressing, non-con, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a murderer. He still has love for his little angel, Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> IDFK OKAY!? I just wanted something sweet yet with a little venom in it.

There is so much filth in the world but there's only one type of filth that Arthur is truly repulsed by. Lust—the most impurest and most sinful of all the seven deadly sins. On Sunday mornings, after sipping his coffee and eating breakfast he would tell his son to not bother daddy and be a good boy and play, then go down to the basement and sharpen his best knives and be off to 'work'. He would kiss his young son good-bye and would be back hours later.

 

* * *

 

 

Arthur arrived home late. He took out his keys and unlocked the front door. Arthur went inside his house. He dragged a heavy duffel bag with him. Arthur went down to the basement and put the bag on top of a long metal table. He left it there and got out of the basement, locking the door behind him so his little angel wouldn't wander in and poke himself with a knife. He headed towards the stairs, but stopped when he heard a soft voice.

“Daddy?” Arthur peeked down. A small, thin figure wearing pure-white pajamas was standing in the entrance of the kitchen. The little raven haired boy rubbed his large sleepy eyes. Arthur had never seen a being as pure as a saint. Arthur smiled at his boy and approached Merlin. He gently grabbed the boy by the tiny waist with his great hands. He lifted him and cradled him to his chest.

“Little angel, what are you doing up?” Arthur asked him softly. 'Little angel', the nickname Arthur called his boy by for having an angelic face and the innocent way he thought and for that Arthur called him by that name and dressed him in white clothing.

“I was hungry.” Merlin said. Arthur chuckled. “I missed you, daddy.”

“I'm sorry, baby. I'll try not to take too long from now on.”

“Can I sleep in your room? Please?” he said with blue puppy eyes.

“Of course, little angel. Are you still hungry?” Merlin shook his head and yawned. Arthur carried the little boy up the stairs and placed him on his bed. He drew the covers over him and kissed his head. “Good night, Merlin. Sleep tight. I'll be right back, okay? Daddy has to finish work.”

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was seated on a chair in front of the dining table. He cut the waffles properly into pieces, making Arthur smile from the rim of his coffee mug. His little angel, so proper, such a good boy. However, Merlin couldn't resist wolfing them down. He loved waffles. Merlin's cheeks bunched up adorably. Arthur chuckled and ruffled his hair. Merlin beamed at him and then drank milk. Arthur finished breakfast and took Merlin's and his plates. When he came back he asked the boy, “Merlin, are you ready for Aunt 'Gana?” Merlin nodded. He was fully clothed in in white—white shorts, white shirt, white shoes. “Good boy. Now go brush your teeth.” He walked Merlin to the car and buckled him in safely.

Merlin knew Arthur wasn't really his daddy. He was actually more like a big brother or maybe even Batman but Arthur liked being his daddy so that's what he was. Merlin liked Arthur a lot. He was the nicest daddy ever. He didn't hit him or scream at him or make fun of his 'funny' ears. Arthur was nice to him. He made him yummy food, hugged him, kissed him and gave him clean clothing to wear and he never locked him in the scary attic like his first daddy had done. Arthur never made him cry. He always made sure he was happy. Arthur loved him, he never forgot about him. He was nothing like his first daddy.

Arthur walked Merlin to the entrance of his sister's. Morgana answered. She was dressed glamorously, with heels and a dress and a freshly bloody apron tied around her waist. She smiled down at Merlin as if she hadn't just finished carving up a grown man and hugged him. “Don't take too long. He'll miss you.” Morgana said.

“I know.” Arthur stared down at Merlin. “I promise, little angel. Okay? And then we'll go out together.” Merlin nodded sullenly. Arthur kissed his cheek. “I promise, angel. I'll be back.”

* * *

 

 

Next to whores, Arthur despised pedophiles. It was natural to hate them, but he absolutely despised them and made sure they suffered. Arthur thought of his little angel's sweet face as he pulled out the fingernails of the gagged man. To think, if a filthy, disgusting pig like this ever touched him... Arthur took out another fingernail. Even as the man was sobbing and begging, he decided that it wasn't enough. He took his time in pulling out the teeth, one by one. When the man was left tooth-less and was sputtering over his bloody gums, Arthur decided to end his miserable life. He took out a knife and cut his throat. Usually he would take more time, but dealing with the pedophile made him want to go check on his little angel, make sure he was safe.

Arthur got home to his boy. He went to his room and scanned it. He saw the familiar little bundle wrapped around the cloud blankets. A little dark head poked out. Arthur felt a wave of relief. He walked over quietly and sat down on the bed. He lowered the blankets a little. His heart melted at the sight. Merlin was curled in on himself, hugging a stuffed dragon Arthur gave him on his birthday. He gathered Merlin's tiny body and took him to his bedroom. After dealing with the pedophile, he was admittedly shaken. He placed Merlin on his large bed and then lied next to him, hugging him closer with the dragon between them.

 

* * *

 

 

Mithian crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed. Here she was in Pendragon Manor right where she always wanted to be welcomed to by Arthur Pendragon himself. However, as soon as Arthur offered a seat, he abandoned her and rushed to the second floor. She knew following was pushing her luck, especially when Arthur told her to wait. No one disobeyed Arthur. But how could a guy leave a girl waiting? This was an utter disappointment. Mithian wasn't really expecting a romantic dinner or a tour of the bedroom but this was ridiculous. She wasn't even sure what she was doing here anymore. Arthur told her he needed a favor which she practically jumped to. Why was Arthur taking so long?

She was starting to get bored. She stared at her manicured nails and sighed.

“Who are you?” said a thin voice. Mithian's head shot up. There was a child in front of her. He was wearing clothing entirely white and blinding. From his white socks to his white little sailor's cap. He was an adorable child, really, and angelic looking....but what was a child doing in the notorious, iron gripped Arthur Pendragon's mansion of horrors? Had he somehow wandered in? Mithian wasn't good with kids. Even if she slit rapist's throats, the one thing that made her extremely nervous was children.

“Why aren't you saying anything? Can't you talk?” the child said. His big blue eyes boring into hers.

“I'm....Mithian.” she said dully. “Who are you?” she asked.

“My name is—” Before the child could answer, Arthur came to view, wildly looking around. He looked relieved when his eyes landed on the little boy.

“Merlin! There you are!” Arthur came forward and swept the boy off his feet. Arthur held him up close to his face and propped him up on his hip. He whispered soft words to him that Mithian couldn't hear then gave him a loud, wet kiss on his soft cheek. The little boy squealed and began to giggle. Arthur planted tickling kisses until little hands pushed his face away. Mithian watches wide-eyed. Arthur being tender and playful? To a _child_?

He placed the little boy down and knelt in front him. Mithian peeked to see what he was doing. He was putting on the boy's shoes for him! “Don't run out of me like that, Merlin.” Arthur finally noticed her. “I apologize for taking so long. This little angel flew away.” Arthur said, nuzzling his nose against the boy's. Merlin, as the boy was called, giggled. “He's the reason I need your help.” Arthur said, on a more serious note.

Mithian was ready for whatever task Arthur needed. “I need you to look after him.” Mithian blinked at Arthur's words. “I know this is a little unexpected. But Morgana is busy and Percy scares him. Gwaine won't answer his phone, Gwen is on a date with Lance.” Arthur explained. Mithian shifted her gaze over to Merlin. His big blue eyes were carefully taking her in. She found him a little nerving. “Merlin is a good boy. Aren't you, angel?” Arthur said to the boy softly. Merlin nodded slowly then hugged Arthur's neck. “What do you say?” Arthur asked. Mithian rationalized with herself. Arthur wouldn't keep an annoying child. He wouldn't keep any child, but for some reason he was attached to this one. “Okay.” Mithian said. Arthur grinned, but not at her. He straightened Merlin's little hat and sailor tie. “I'll be back, my little angel.” He kissed him one last time then left. Mithian was left with Merlin and so many questions. But one thing was obvious. Arthur's heart belonged to his darling little angel. Mithian didn't stand a chance against a child of all people.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin grows up a little. He tries to spread his wings but this proves to be a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go~~ I decided this will be a little longer. Hope u like

Merlin grew up fast. It seemed like yesterday he was still an adorable seven-year-old little boy, but in a blur he grew into a eleven year old. He was in _that_ phase—Arthur's least favorite. He had observed nice little children grow up into walking waste. Merlin was growing up now. He had a growth spurt and was tall for a pre-teen boy. Though he didn't have pimples or any other blemishes, his limbs were gangly and no longer soft. He started thinking differently but not perverse like Arthur feared he would. With no other company but Arthur, Merlin didn't know how he was supposed to act—hormonal and snappy. He was still his little angel. Arthur was proud.

But Merlin was showing the first signs of his mental growth. He started asking questions.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one of those sweet and pleasant Sundays when Arthur would take a break from gutting whores. Arthur was sitting on his favorite armchair with Merlin at his feet, his head on Arthur's lap like a tired kitten. Arthur held a paperback book with one hand and stroked Merlin's head with the other. Merlin stretched his lean legs and then curled them under him. He gave a little content sigh.

The serene silence lasted only a little longer until Merlin talked.

“Daddy?” Merlin said softly. His thin fingers were tracing random patterns on the arm of the chair.

“What is it, angel?” Arthur asked. His attention was half in his book and half towards Merlin.

“What happened to my other daddy? I don't remember him anymore.” Merlin said. He had stopped himself from saying his _real_ daddy. Arthur stopped reading, but didn't show any other sign of hearing Merlin.

“We don't talk about him, remember sweetheart?” Arthur said, his tone only slightly stern. Merlin raised his head.

“Does it have something to do with why I can't go outside?” he asked. Arthur put his book down and stared down at Merlin.

“Something like that. Why do you want to know?” Arthur asked.

“I'm curious.” Merlin said with a little shrug. “Was he bad? I remember being afraid, but I can't—” Arthur cupped a big hand into Merlin's developing cheekbones.

“Don't worry yourself. Its better to forget that man.” Arthur leaned back against his chair. “And as for the outside world, don't worry about that either.” He smiled down at Merlin lovingly. “I'll take care of you, my sweet.”

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was observing from the attic's round window. Daddy wasn't home, as usual. But Gwaine was looking after him. He liked Uncle Gwaine a lot, he was fun and not as strict behind honeyed words like daddy. Currently, Gwaine was downstairs having a good time on his own with the stereo Aunt Morgana bought daddy for Christmas. Merlin smiled and stifled a laugh when he heard Gwaine sing along to 'We're Not Gonna Take It'. He must of fished out an 80's CD from somewhere because daddy didn't listen to anything like that. He listened to classics and instrumental music, which Merlin also preferred.

Merlin went back to watching. It was drizzling outside. The sky was pretty and gray, making the day look bright and white, just like Merlin liked it. Something unusual caught his attention. Three boys about his age. They were running around, without a care in the world and jumping in puddles from yesterday's rain. Merlin watched longingly. It looked like a lot of fun...

What were they doing all the way here anyways? Merlin realized that they didn't have neighbors, not close one anyways. His daddy's property was private. Merlin pondered all this with a little hum.

Merlin watched them some more, sighing from time to time. He wished he could be with them. He wished he had friends. He loved his daddy and his other family, but he wanted someone to play with, someone his age. He's known only adults his whole life. His conscious told him that he should get out and play like he wanted. It wasn't like Gwaine would notice. But the other part told him no, that daddy would get mad at him. But when he saw the boys walk farther away, he knew he had to act quick. Merlin went back and forth, telling him _yes_ and _no_ but he decided with _yes_ in the end.

Merlin rushed out of the attic and crept past an air-guitaring Gwaine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will was enjoying a sunless day with his pals Daegal and Gilli when he saw the boy. He was staring at them, his blue eyes wide with fear. His thin body was trembling even as he tried to stop the tremors by hugging himself. The boy was a little creepy, wearing nothing but white and skin pasty. He looked like a ghost boy. Will stopped. When he stopped, his friends stopped too. “What's the matter?” Gilli asked him. Then he noticed Merlin too. “Hey, dude. Are you okay?” Gilli asked. Daegal stood next to Merlin. “What's your name?”

Merlin took a shaking step back. He didn't count on feeling so nervous. Will approached him carefully. “Are you okay?” he repeated Gilli's question. “Were you in an accident?” The boy spoke, his voice so thin Will barely heard him.

“M...Merlin....” was what he said. Will took a careless step forward which startled Merlin.

“What?” he asked.

“My n-name. Its Merlin.” Merlin answered a little louder. This wasn't so bad.

“Merlin? Um...hi, Merlin. I'm Will.” Will said with a small smile. The other two boys introduced themselves as well. They were on the verge of turning the conversation awkward. “Uh...wanna hang out with us?” Will suggested. Merlin's eyes widened.

“Uh...” Merlin hesitated. Would it hurt to play a little? Just a little? “Okay.” Merlin felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders after he accepted. Will smiled back.

“Cool. But, um...” Will eyed up Merlin from his white button up and shorts. “Don't you have any other clothing?" he asked. Merlin shook his head. “It's cool. Follow us. We were about to sneak in an abandoned mansion. It supposed to be haun—”

“MERLIN!”

Merlin gasped and whirled around. There was Arthur. He looked angry. “Who's that?” Will asked him. He sounded a little nervous himself, the look on Arthur's eyes was murderous.

“That's my daddy...” Merlin answered weakly. Merlin was afraid of Arthur for the first time. Would he hit him? Would he scream at him? What would he do? Arthur grabbed Merlin by the shoulders. It wasn't enough to hurt him but it was definitely more firm than he usually would touch him. He glared at the boys like they were annoying insects. Daegal and Gilli took a step back but Will stood his ground.

“Stay. Away. From. Him.” Arthur snarled at them. Will frowned and stepped up to him.

“We weren't doing anything. We were just hanging out.” the boy said. Arthur wrapped an arm possessively around Merlin. “Merlin isn't allowed to be with your type, you filthy little shits.” Merlin's eyes widened at his daddy's language. “He's too good for the likes of _you_.” Will balled his fists at his sides.

“You're an asshole!” he shouted. Merlin shuffled nervously. Arthur stirred Merlin away from the boys. Merlin tried to look over his shoulder but Arthur wouldn't give him a chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Merlin was sitting on the end of the dinner table while Arthur sat across him. Arthur's face was like a storm cloud. Merlin gave a small whimper and averted eye contact. The silence was tense. Merlin felt tears start to cloud his sight. He didn't want to be punished, he was scared. “You disobeyed me.” Arthur said. Merlin flinched. Arthur sounded much more calm, but that didn't make him less intimidating. Merlin sniffled.

“I-I'm sorry, daddy.” he whispered. He curled in on himself defensively. Arthur gave a deep and long breath. His face softened.

“I know you are, sweetheart. But you still disobeyed me.” Arthur said. Merlin raised his eyes.

“.....are you going to hit me?” he said in a very slight voice. Arthur got up from his seat and then stood next to Merlin. He stroked Merlin's face.

“No. I would never hit you.” Arthur wiped the running tears from Merlin's cheeks. Arthur hugged Merlin. “I'm just disappointed in you. Don't do it again, angel. You scared me so much. I thought I lost you. Do you understand?” Merlin nodded against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur parted from Merlin. His hands were on the boy's shoulders. “Do you have anything to say?”

“I'm sorry, daddy.”

“I forgive you, angel.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin experiences something traumatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has rape. Tread carefully. It's not explicit but rape is rape.
> 
> There will be endgame Merthur.

Another handful of years and Merlin had grown yet again. He was now fourteen, going on fifteen in a month. Arthur didn't celebrate birthdays much and Merlin didn't really want one. He just wanted to be with Arthur the entire day and maybe have some cake. Morgana always gave him something, as did Gwaine, Percy, Elyan, Gwen and her husband Lancelot—and even Mithian who had warmed up to him. Although all that was very nice he just wanted Arthur in more than one way.

Merlin had fallen in love with Arthur, his daddy. Arthur would be disgusted if he knew. But sometimes Merlin couldn't help himself, to imagine what it would be like if Arthur pressed his lips against his... He shook his head to shake such lecherous thoughts away. Arthur would hate him if only he knew. Merlin had had to keep it all in. He could never know.

* * *

 

Arthur watched Merlin from the corner of his eye. The two of them were dining together before bed time and before Arthur would leave once again on his killing spree. His angel was eating from his plate delicately like a little bird while sitting up straight. Arthur's eyes lingered on his clothing. Merlin had taken a more feminine taste recently. It wasn't trashy or exposing but definitely more... _frilly_. Not that Arthur had a problem with feminine, but he was a little disappointed he never noticed it before. Was this a phase? He wasn't sure.

At fourteen, Merlin would be described as pretty. He was long and slender, still gangly but with a little more grace to him. His legs, hands and feet were long and elegant, he had developed amazing cheekbones and his lips had plumped up more. His eyes were still big and ever blue with long eyelashes, his brows low and dark. He was very lovely. Morgana and Gwen teamed up against the poor boy and gushed over him as if he was a frail little chick. That was pretty much the attention he had besides the occasional comments Lance and Gwaine threw in to compliment his growing angel. Arthur was relieved. If it was anyone else then no doubt would they want Merlin. The possibility made Arthur tighten his hold on his knife he was using to cut the steak.

 

Merlin noticed him staring and smiled at Arthur. He was glad for being noticed by Arthur. The blonde man smiled back. Merlin looked down to hide the flush rising in his cheeks.

Arthur finished eating first, as usual. Merlin still had a good amount of food left. Arthur moved to get up but Merlin was quicker. He took his daddy's plates and took them to the sink and washed them for him. Arthur smiled, proud of him. His little angel, always the good boy. Arthur took another sip from his wine glass then went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he came back, Merlin was waiting for him by the dining table. Arthur smiled and strolled over. He kissed Merlin's cheek and patted his head.

“I'll be back, darling.” Arthur said. Merlin couldn't resist his handsome face and kind smile. He hugged Arthur around the waist and put his head against his broad chest. Arthur returned the embrace and stroked his back.

  
“I don't want you to leave....” Merlin said quietly. Arthur nuzzled into his hair.

  
“I know, baby.” he said sweetly. Merlin raised his face.

  
“You'll be here on my birthday....right?” Merlin asked. Arthur stroked his cheek.

  
“Of course I will. I'll never forget your birthday. When it comes up, we'll do anything you want.” Merlin felt a pang in his heart. He had no idea what those words made Merlin feel.

  
“Okay...” Merlin said simply, not trusting himself to say more. Arthur hugged him again but more briefly.

  
“Good bye, angel.” And he left.

* * *

 

Valiant was a friend of Arthur's and an ex of Morgana's. Frankly, no one else liked him much besides Arthur. Merlin didn't like him at first either. He was just...creepy. But Valiant proved to be friendly. When he visited he always brought something for Merlin. He wasn't disgusted when he found out Merlin liked pretty things. In fact, he bought Merlin pretty things and brought them to Merlin when he could.

* * *

 

Merlin liked Valiant.

And Valiant _really_ liked Merlin.

The boy was the loveliest creature he's ever seen. He's all delicate lithe limbs and pretty bows on those pretty curls of his. He's lovely but wasted on that prude of a man: Arthur Pendragon. Arthur might kill for a hobby but he would never touch someone else intimately. Especially the boy. He seems extremely fond of him but Valiant doubts Arthur keeps him around to fuck him senseless. He also doubts Merlin even knows dirty things like fucking. Even if he's pure, Valiant doesn't miss the way the boy looks at Arthur.

The little “angel” (as Arthur calls him) desires him. Though he may not know what it is he desires or how he wants to be touched one thing is clear to him: he likes Arthur.

Valiant can work with this. He just needed to be alone with Merlin.

* * *

 

Valiant was visiting again. Arthur invited him to the Pendragon Manor for dinner. He brought Merlin a stuffed bunny. Merlin adored it.

Valiant watched Merlin hungrily as they dine but he makes sure Arthur doesn't see him looking. Valiant waits patiently until Arthur decided to bring out the wine. That gives Valiant the perfect opportunity. Merlin was picking at his food when Valiant spoke. “What's wrong, baby?” he asked the boy sweetly. Merlin was no stranger to endearments, he had plenty from Arthur and the rest of the team, so he didn't react. Merlin looks up at Valiant with big doe eyes.

  
“Nothing is wrong...” Merlin said, avoiding Valiant's gaze.

  
“You can talk to me, sweetheart.”

Valiant couldn't help his next move. He reached out and stroked Merlin's thin wrist. Now, Merlin reacted. His eyes flitted to where Arthur disappeared.

  
“Will you? How?” Merlin asked, his tone hushed and with a hint of hope.

  
“Ask your daddy if I can take care of you when he has to leave and then we can...talk.” he managed to say and then Arthur returned.

When it was time to leave, Valiant caught Merlin in a hug. He wanted to sniff wildly at Merlin's neck like a bloodhound, he wanted to grab two fistfuls or that delightful little ass, but he couldn't with Arthur right behind Merlin. He left with a major hard-on.

* * *

 

It seemed that Merlin actually asked Arthur for what Valiant asked for because he got a phone call from Arthur himself and told him that he could come over around nine o' clock at night. Valiant stopped himself from eagerly accepting. He hung up and couldn't stop smiling.

Arthur was still at the manor when Valiant got there. He was welcomed by Merlin running to him and hugging him. The boy had sweetly asked him where his present was. Valiant laughed and said that he didn't bring him anything this time. Merlin was even pretty when he pounted.

Arthur gave Valiant strict instructions while Merlin listened quietly, studying both men. Valiant knew that from the corner of his eye Merlin was wearing something pretty again. Good. If he didn't know better, Arthur was dolling up his little fucktoy but Valiant knew better than that by now. Merlin was a forbidden fruit. Nobody touched him and no one had....until now.

Arthur bid his precious little angel goodbye in a hug that lasted too long and a kiss to his cheek. Merlin looked dazed from the simple gestures. Poor boy. He had it bad. But boy did he look delicious in that pretty white shirt and little shorts that weren't short enough for his liking, but the bow socks made up for his not-so-short shorts.

“Do you know why Arthur doesn't notice you?” Valiant asked when he was sure Arthur was out of sight. Merlin shook his head. Valiant smiled with false sympathy. “It's because you don't know anything.” he said. Merlin looked confused. He cocked his head.

  
“What? I know I don't know everything but I do know a good amount of stuff. Daddy and Aunt Morgana teach me Algebra and Geography and—”

  
“No, that's not what I mean.” Valiant interrupted. “I mean that you don't know anything about pleasuring men like Arthur.” Merlin only looked more baffled. Valiant took Merlin's slender hand in his and made him rise from where he sat on Arthur's armchair. “Let's go to your room so I can show you.” He led Merlin to one the bedroom.

* * *

 

Merlin's room was exactly how a Victorian little girl's room would look like. The windows were draped with gauzy white curtains tied by white ribbons. There was a mini crystal chandelier on the roof, the light blue walls had round picture frames of his loved ones (mostly of Arthur). There was a mirror and a desk where Merlin probably dolled himself up, probably hoping his dear daddy would notice him. The bed was big with plush silk pillows and a few teddy bears. Though all of this was sickeningly frilly and girly, Valiant could picture despoiling Merlin over those obnoxious teddy bears.

Valiant led Merlin to his bed. “Sit.” he said simply. Merlin rushed to do as he said, eager to be revealed to this knowledge Valiant was going to share with him. He folded his long legs like a little fawn and waited for him silently. Valiant shoved aside some of the squeaky plush toys and sat close to Merlin. Merlin was startled. “What do you know about pleasuring a man?” Valiant asked, though he knew the answer. Merlin didn't understand but he remembered his Aunt Morgana saying that the best way to a man's heart was through his stomach.

  
“Um...cooking them food?” Merlin said. Valiant chuckled.

  
“Well, that's definitely one way. But what about carnal pleasure?” Valiant said slyly. Merlin gasped. His hands flew to his mouth.

  
“You mean....?” Merlin's cheeks reddened. Valiant nodded. He knew what Merlin meant. “Nonono... We can't talk about this. Daddy will be mad.”

  
“But how much do you know?” Valiant probed. Merlin ducked his head, his cheeks even redder.

  
“I-I don't know... Just the part that it's wrong.” Valiant scooted closer.

  
“Is that what your daddy told you?” Merlin could barely nod. “Do you want me to show you?” Merlin gasped again and gaped at Valiant. “We don't have to tell Arthur and it will feel so good.” He could see the boy hesitating. “Arthur will want you now that you know what to do but you can't tell him I showed you.”

  
“Why not?” Merlin asked innocently.

Because he'll fucking kill me, Valiant thought. But instead of saying that he said, “Because then he'll know you've been with someone else. You don't want to let Arthur know that another man has touched you, do you?” It would be so much easier to just force himself on Merlin. The consequences of being found out would be the same. “What do you say?” asked Valiant. Merlin considered his options.

Would Arthur really want him even if he knew how to touch him? Would he care? Would he send him back to his room, humiliated?

Valiant could see the boy backing out. He decided to take action. “How about I give you a little demonstration?” Before the boy could give him an answer, Valiant moved and loomed over him. He gently pushed him down to lay back. Valiant was salivating. Merlin looked so slight and small now that he was under him. He licked his lips and palmed his cock with his hand. Merlin's eyes widened. He started trembling. He didn't know what Valiant was going to do, but he was scared.

* * *

 

Arthur returned home earlier than he thought he would. As soon as he stepped in the manor he knew something was wrong. Arthur tightened his hold on his briefcase where he kept all his tools. He opened it and took out the first thing he touched. A hammer. He could work with that. It still had a few fresh blood specks but he would take care of that later. He left the briefcase behind the couch and locked the door behind him. He went on alert, listening for any strange sounds. He hoped Merlin was safe.

Merlin.

The thought of the boy spurred him on. What if someone broke in? What if someone was in his room? What if the son of a bitch was hurting Merlin this instant? He moved swiftly but silently and headed up the stairs towards the bedrooms. When he got to Merlin's doors, he could hear muffles and the bed squeaking. Arthur's hands started sweating, his fingers twitching. He slammed the door open. The sight made him shout in rage.

Merlin was being held down on his own bed by Valiant.

The bastard was rutting into a resisting Merlin. His little angel was a mess of tears and was pleading at Valiant to stop. Merlin's shirt was ripped open and his shorts were pooled at his ankles. Valiant stopped violating Merlin and jumped off of him when he saw Arthur quickly approaching them furiously. Arthur scooped Merlin up and held him tightly to his chest while the boy sobbed against him. Valiant looked terrified. He laughed nervously and raised his shaking hands. “H-hey, Artie.” Valiant said, his voice trembling. “It's not what it looked like...”

  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Arthur roared. Merlin whimpered and buried his face closer to Arthur's chest. “I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Merlin wasn't sure when he was put down or how he ended up huddled in a corner. Everything was a haze as he dully watched Arthur raise the hammer he had brought with him and slammed it down over and over again on Valiant's bloody face.

Merlin should be scared. He should be terrified of his daddy. He's never seen him in action, he's never seen that manic look on his face or the blood splattering on his face, hair, clothing...

Merlin was oddly satisfied. He wanted Valiant to suffer. He deserved it.

When it was all over and Valiant stopped moving, Arthur walked over to Merlin and lifted him up. He cradled him to his chest and whispered apologies into his hair. “I'm sorry, angel, I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry...”

They slept in Arthur's room that night. Merlin never went back to his own room.

* * *

 

The worst thing had happened: Merlin's innocence was taken from him. Not only by some scum, but by a former friend. Arthur got to smash his face in quite literally but Merlin was shaken...and so was Arthur. This happened because of him, because he left Merlin in the so called care of a perverse piece of shit. He should have known. Merlin was never the same again. He was scared and had frequent nightmares. Arthur had to be with him much more often. His protective streak had grown. Everyone was banned from ever entering the Pendragon manor again. Even Morgana. She thought he was being to extreme but he didn't care. Merlin needed him.

This didn't last long though. His thirst for blood was doubled. He needed to kill but he also couldn't abandon Merlin. He came up with a new way to kill. Merlin, surprisingly, had stepped up to help him.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ending to my little story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this ending. I was going to stop at chapter 3 but I decided not to! I know some of you would want MOAR! So here it is! the last chapter :D

“Come on, baby, come on. Work. Just work for daddy. Come on....” Cendred said through gritted teeth, willing his car to come back to life with every turn of the key. His piece of shit car suddenly died on the road. He was parked to the side in the middle of fucking nowhere and the rain was pouring. Could it get any worse?

The engine spurred to life again. Cendred whooped and pumped the air. But when he put his hands back over the wheel, his car spluttered and died again. “No...nononono!” Cendred turned the key again but the car wouldn't respond. He started to curse and slam his hand down on the wheel. “DAMN IT!” he roared and muttered more colorful combinations of cuss words. Cendred sank in his beat-up car seat. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He decided to take his chances with his ex-wife Morgause and call her. He took out his phone and speedialed her number. He was met with a robotic voice. Cendred cursed again angrily and threw away his phone. No damn reception. Perfect.

Cendred waited a little for the rain to die down. Yeah, that didn't happen. The damn rain just kept coming down in buckets. Cendred growled. He slammed the door to his car open and started walking. Fuck the rain. He would find a gas station or whatever and ask for help there. He walked on the wet road, a car occasionally zooming by him and completely ignoring his cries of help. He kept walking, hoping he would spot a gas station, a market or _anything_ but there was nothing. It started to get dark. The chilly winds started to whip. Cendred wished he stayed in his car. At least he would have been dry and he wouldn't die of pneumonia.

Just when he was losing all hope of ever making it out alive, he saw a gate. It was a dark iron gate with two lamps. There was a ' _P'_ crest and a dragon circling it. He ran to it. Cendred gripped the iron bars, expecting them to be shut but he was surprised when the barred door creaked open. He stepped through without hesitation. He followed a wet path until it came to an end. He couldn't see much since it was dark. The thunder flashed and Cendred saw where he was now. In front of him was a dark manor. It looked straight out of a horror movie but Cendred wasn't the type to shit his pants over something like a scary-looking house. He went to the porch and knocked.

No response. Cendred tried again.

The door slowly opened. A man holding a candle was in front of him. He was very handsome, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a white button up, vest and slacks he wore that somehow made him seem more intimidating.

“Hey.” Cendred said. The man regarded him with icy eyes. “Uh, my car broke down out of nowhere. Do you know where the nearest gas station is?” The man gave him a quick once-over. His nose wrinkled then he plastered on a cold smile.  
“I'm afraid the “nearest” gas station is another ten miles away.” the man said, his voice deep and smooth. Cendred cursed. The man curled his lip in disgust of his language but Cendred didn't get to see it since when he looked at the man again he was smiling creepily.  
“Alright, man. Thanks.” Cendred turned to leave, but the man called him out.  
“Don't be ridiculous.” said the man. Though he was still smiling as he said the words sharply. “Come inside.” the man said, opening the door a little wider and side-stepping. Cendred hesitated but then he saw his other options....which were none really.

Cendred decided to take his chances and moved to step inside but the man stopped him. “Ah, ah, ah.” said the man, “Wipe your feet first.” Cendred grunted and did so. The man told him to wait in the rich entrance of the house and to be careful not to wet the expensive-looking rug. He waited impatiently. He really wanted to take a few things for himself but then the man came back with a simple pair of clothing. “Change.” the man ordered and then pointed him to the nearest restroom.

The restroom was luxurious. Cendred salivated. This was paradise for a man who liked to steal. After changing, he took the smallest ornament—a porcelain beautifully painted angel playing the harp—and tucked it in his jacket's pocket. The man was waiting for him right outside the door. Cendred gave a jump in surprise. The man still wore that false smile. “You must be hungry, Mister.....”  
“Cendred.”  
“Mister Cendred.”  
“I am, actually.” The man smiled widely.  
“Good. Come, join us for dinner.” said the man, turning on his heel. Cendred followed after him.  
“Us?” Cendred said. He wondered if this guy had a hot wife. He probably did. A big-titted broad who dripped with diamonds...  
“Ah yes, my son. I suppose I didn't mention him.” the man said “He's joining us, I hope you don't mind.”  
“I don't.” Cendred shrugged.

Too bad he would miss out on the wife.

* * *

 

Cendred sat on one end of the enormous dining table and the blonde man sat at the other. Cendred was pretty grateful that the man was far away from him. Something about the guy made him want to run away. The man raised a little bell that was beside him and ringed it. An elderly man in a butler's suit appeared with a cart of food all covered with silver lids and a bottle of wine was settled snugly in a bucket of ice. The butler served Cendred first at the man's orders. He gave Cendred a moderate filling of wine but Cendred urged him to pour it up a little more. The butler raised a brow but did so. He served Cendred a slice of steaming ham, mashed potatoes, sauteed asparagus with carrots. Cendred cut a piece of the thick ham first and bit into it. It was heavenly. He dug right in.

They ate in silence, except for the occasional slurp from Cendred who sipped from the wine too enthusiastically. He didn't notice the man whisper into the butler's ear. The butler nodded and left. Moments later, they had a new addition in the dining room.

“Daddy?” said a soft voice. Cendred heard him before he saw him. There stood a boy, long and slender, wearing the most delicious attire that made him look like delicate little thing. He wore nothing but white. The boy stepped closer when the man beckoned him over. The man looked straight at Cendred and motioned him to come over as well. Cendred did so without argument.  
“Cendred this is my son, Merlin. Merlin, this is our guest, Cendred.”  
“Hello.” Merlin greeted, looking at Cendred from underneath his lashes. Cendred could barely manage a reply back.  
“Are you hungry, sweetheart?” the man asked the boy. Merlin nodded. “Sit.”

The three of them ate together. All the while, Cendred couldn't take his eyes off of the boy. He was lovely and proper. Cendred wanted to ruin him, to mark all that pale skin with his teeth. He knew better than that though. The man didn't look like the type to allow men within ten feet near his son. He made Cendred resume to his past seat, so far away. Merlin was definitely off-limits. He knew the overprotective daddy type. And that usually meant...

Cendred eyed Merlin. The boy was watching him, licking at his spoon not-so innocently. Cendred looked down at this plate to hide his smile. Overprotective daddy means slutty, desperate, virginal daddy's little _angel_. God, Cendred wanted to tap that. He could barely manage to finish his meal with a raging hard-on.

Thunder roared and rain fell outside noisily. The blonde man—Arthur, commented on the weather. “Oh dear. The weather outside is horrible.” he said. Cendred grit his teeth. Damn. Now what was he supposed to do? Arthur smiled coldly at him. “You can't possibly go out in that type of weather. Why don't you stay?” he offered. Cendred saw no other alternative and he was happy there wasn't any.

The dishes were left and Cendred was led to his room by the butler. “Good night, sir.” said the butler after preparing the bath, then leaves him. Cendred takes off his clothing then goes to the tub, jerking off on the image of Merlin sucking his dick. He comes imagining fucking Merlin and Arthur walking in on them, watching a man defile his pretty son. God, he wanted it. But that'd be too much trouble. He should just nab a few things, sleep, then leave as soon as possible.

Cendred gets out of the tub and dries himself. He wears a towel around his waist and starts drying his hair. He gets out of the restroom while busy with his hair. He doesn't notice the other figure in his room until he looks up. It's Merlin. The boy is standing in front of the bed facing him. The lights are dimly lit casting shadows on his lovely face. He could almost see through Merlin's flimsy white pajama shirt. He doesn't hide his body, easily visible from the thin barriers he calls clothing. Cendred swallows. “Cendred...” Merlin said, his voice like a soft sigh. He unfastened his shirt (blouse?) then his pants. He allowed them to slither off his body and fall to the floor. He was left almost completely naked except for the little pair of panties hugging his narrow hips. Cendred was starting to salivate. All that pale skin...those lovely long legs...his delicate looking ankles and pretty feet...

Don't look up, don't look up... he told himself. He knew his erection was completely obvious from underneath the towel.

“Cendred.” Merlin called out to him in that same soft tone. The man slowly looked up and almost swallowed his tongue. Merlin was pinching at his nipples and rolling at the tiny mounds on his chest as if they were breasts. Cendred's resistance was starting to shatter. “Touch me.” Merlin said in a breathy voice. He sucked on two fingers then reached into the back of his panties and started touching himself there. That was it. Cendred couldn't take anymore of it. He ripped off the towel around his hips and let his hard cock bob without shame.

What the heck, right? The boy wanted to be touched. Cendred didn't hesitate any further. He grabbed Merlin's trim waist and smashed their bodies together. He sloppily kissed Merlin and began to grope his ass while rubbing his bare dick against the silk of the boy's panties.

Cendred and Merlin blindly fumbled around the room until they were by the bed, then Cendred threw the boy against it and mounted him. His hands where everywhere at once, touching and grabbing. He kissed the boy's neck and rubbed himself against him like a panting dog. Merlin widened his thighs and moaned quietly.

“Ah, Arthur...”

Cendred blinked. Did the kid really just moan his dad's name?

“ _Mer_ lin.”

Cendred yelped and jumped a foot in the air. He whirled around to see Arthur holding up a candle with an eerie smile on his handsome face. He quickly stumbled away from the bed and fumbled around for the towel to cover his crotch. Merlin was still on the bed, oddly calm. He slowly sat up and didn't even bother to cover his modesty. Cendred started to shake around his hands and ankles. He knew he had majorly fucked up but he wouldn't show how scared he was...or at least try not to. “Uh...we were....we—”  
“Now, now, Mister Cendred.” said Arthur, slowly advancing on the both of them. “There's no need for an explanation. I have eyes you know.” Arthur looked down at Merlin and tutted. “Oh, angel. You did so well." Merlin smiled impishly and fluttered his eyelashes. Arthur stroked his curls. “Good boy.” He helped the Merlin on his feet. The boy leaned against his side and watched Cendred with distaste.

“Daddy, can I do it?” Merlin asked Arthur. The blonde man buried his nose in the boy's hair, then said in a slightly muffled voice: “Of course. But if you don't want to go through with it—” Whatever Arthur was going to say was interrupted. Merlin left his side and sashayed towards Cendred. The man found the slight and pretty boy terrifying, with a manic glint to his eyes he once thought were so pretty and doll-like. Cendred shook his fear away and raised a fist instead. He would not let some underage twink be the end of him. He moved to strike but Merlin was quicker. There a flash of silver and then a searing pain in his stomach. Cendred spluttered. It hurt so much he was sent to the floor. Arthur watched it all with a smile

Cendred watched in his sprawled position the two interact with each other. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on but he knew that this was the end. Merlin stepped over his fallen form. He had a small sharp knife in one blood soaked hand. His delicate white skin was flecked with blood. He padded over to Arthur. “How did I do?” Merlin asked, fiddling with the knife.  
“You were wonderful, my love.” Arthur replied, beaming with pride.  
“I'm glad I did good.” Merlin looked over to Cendred. “I want all men like Valiant dead.” Cendred didn't know who Valiant was but he didn't care. He just wanted to somehow make it out of here alive but he knew that was impossible. With every shattered breath he ran out of blood. He couldn't see much but black spots and he was starting to lose his sense of hearing.

The last thing he heard before his ears gave out was “Kiss me, daddy.” from Merlin.

The last thing he saw before his sight blackened was Arthur lean over and passionately kiss his own son right on the lips.

He didn't get to see Arthur's face break into a gentle and loving smile he bestowed on the boy. He didn't get to hear him say to his supposed son,

“Happy birthday, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
